


Adversity Blooms

by CarpeJugulum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, First Time, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeJugulum/pseuds/CarpeJugulum
Summary: "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of them all."





	

The first time Óðinn visited Jötunheimr, the Alfaðir was only a boy. Then, the realm had been magnificent – glittering ice and menacing glaciers, their hulking forms not dissimilar to the natives of the land. It had reminded the young Æsir of a serpent; the most charming and beautiful were always the most dangerous.

Now, at the end of a millennia long war, Jötunheimr did not resemble even a shadow of her former glory.  Ice fell from cliffs as negotiations were being held – distant, shattering echoes heard across the realm. The sounds, bitter reminders that the world of the Jötnar was slowly dying.

Laufey glowered across the makeshift table, his heavy brow furrowed, “You cannot take the Casket from our people!” he proclaimed, “It’s our lifeline! Take it, and we will _die!_ ”

The giant stood to his full height, slamming down a fist. Æsir guards stepped forward, drawing their weapons.

With an indifferent gesture, Óðinn waved down his guards; Huginn and Muninn cawed softly, their feathers ruffling.

“That is of no concern to Ásgarðr. For your crimes against the Nine Realms, it is pure mercy We have decided not to pour the fury from Our cup upon Jötunheimr.”  

Óðinn sat straight, he exuded pride with his every movement and word. It was through sheer power of will he did not allow the irritation of his still exposed and gory eye socket to show. The only indication of any discomfort on the part of the Alfaðir was his slowly tightening grip on Gungnir.

“The Jötnar understand the rules of war,” Laufey intoned, slowly, considering, “and are prepared to pay penance for our crimes, so long as the sentence is fair and just.”

The Jötun ruler’s eyes flickered dangerously, their scarlet hue made all the more terrifying as they glared through dim lighting, challenging Óðinn. Laufey’s jaw was set, and hardened his features further.

“Ásgarðr was willing to take a symbol of your surrender, and allow Jötunheimr to live in peace after providing Us with your offering. What else have you to give? There is nothing here!”

The Alfaðir’s calm exterior began to crack. His teeth clenched as he spoke, desperately trying to keep his calm.

“Look around you, Jötun! Your home is a barren wasteland! Have you not lost enough in this war? You would do well to hold your tongue, lest you wish to unleash the entire wrath of Ásgarðr!”

Laufey snarled, baring his teeth, “No more will you scorn the Jötnar, old man! We are a people of resilience and strength, and demand your respect and acknowledgement! It is through only my concern for my realm and its people that I acquiesced to your demands of surrender. Consider yourself and all your Æsir lucky.”

The giant sat back, breathing heavily. His scarred chest rose and fell harshly.

“We have but one offering of peace left. The true Jewel of Jötunheimr.”

“And what, pray tell, would this so-called jewel be? How precious a trinket to rival the importance of the Casket of Ancient Winters?”

Laufey sighed, and lifted his chin proudly.

“My son.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the inspiration for the Jötun culture in this has been taken from Disney's Atlantis. Not all chapters will be as short as the prologue.
> 
> This is not a nice story. It will contain abuse, non-consent, and other sensitive topics. Please keep that in mind. 


End file.
